


Let's Be Honest

by fruityfruit



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Episode 8 Spoilers, Episode 9 prediction, M/M, Slight Violence, this one is for the homies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityfruit/pseuds/fruityfruit
Summary: Langa wins the race with Joe. Adam congratulates him but Langa's sick of this. Sick of being without Reki.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 391





	Let's Be Honest

**Author's Note:**

> hey homies, hope you enjoy what I think is gonna happen in episode 9  
> at least I wish this would happen  
> enjoy!

The board skid to a stop with the usual rough sound on the pavement. He breathed heavily, adrenaline rush cooling. The crowd moved out of his way as he had reached unimaginable speeds. He brought a hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat. More to check if he was alive than anything else. A part of him wished he didn’t make it unscathed. It was what he deserved for his mistakes. 

The facts of the matter slowly made their way into his brain. He won. Just barely, but he won. It didn’t feel like a win. Neither did the past wins. Nothing felt like a win anymore. Just like it didn’t when his dad had died. All he felt was an overwhelming sense of grief. What he was grieving, he wasn’t entirely sure. God, how he wanted to scratch that itch in his brain. 

“Congratulations, I’m impressed.” He heard someone say next to him. It was Joe, he reminded himself. That’s who he was up against. That’s who he won against. He forced himself to look up at Joe. The shift in the older man’s eyes was apparent. Joe was worried now that he got to see the look Langa had given. He kept a smile anyway. Probably didn’t want to embarrass Langa in front of the crowd of strangers. Joe was way too nice for his own good. 

“My sweet, darling Snow!” Langa immediately picked up the voice this time. He turned around to see Adam, arms up, wide smile. He was approaching, the crowd moving out of his way as if he was royalty. “That was an impeccable performance! As expected from my Eve.”

“You’re what?”

“Well, only you clearly have the potential to skate with me. It’s clear as day.” Adam took a final step, he was far too close. Langa didn’t like this one bit. “More so, knowing that the lowlife red haired boy was the one holding you back.” 

Langa’s blood ran cold right then and there. Reki had been holding him back? He almost wanted to laugh. If anything, Reki was the whole reason he was here. The whole reason he was doing any of this. Reki was the very reason his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest when he skated. He loved knowing he was making the boy proud. 

“You’re wrong.” He found himself saying, his voice icy. 

“Just admit it, some part of you deep down has to know that.” Adam shook his head. Langa’s fist tightened. He didn’t even know his hand had balled into a fist. “That lowlife wasn’t good enough for you.” In an instant, something like a rope in Langa’s brain snapped. 

It was fast. He suddenly felt the impact of Adam’s face against his fist. The impact was hard and he knew it. He felt the mask crack in the impact. Adam backed away in surprise. 

“Shut up!” Langa yelled. He didn’t know when he started yelling but he was aware now. He looked down at the board in his other hand and threw it to the ground. He hated this. Hated Adam. Hated everyone here. Hated skating without Reki. Hated being without Reki.   
He heard Adam laugh. This thrilled expression stared back at Langa from beneath the broken mask. Adam was smug. He found something like this amusing. Instinctively, Langa moved forward ready to let him have it again. He felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him to prevent him from moving any farther. 

“Langa, listen, that was impressive, but you can’t be doing that.” He heard Joe say. 

“I don’t care!” Langa brought his hands to Joe’s arms and began to pull them off. The adrenaline came back in a larger rush. He knew full well he was pissed. He couldn’t bring himself to care. None of this mattered anyway. It wasn’t going to fix a damn thing. He already broke the promise with Reki and he already hit Adam. 

“Damn, kid, how are you so strong?” Joe struggled to add more force to keep Langa down. Eventually, Langa managed to pull his arms off and push him away. He ran for Adam, fist up and ready for another good swing. 

“Langa!” He heard from the crowd. It was Reki’s voice, he knew it. He stopped in his tracks and frantically looked in the direction of the voice. There stood Reki. He was here. Reki was here. Langa felt his heart blasting in his ears. Had he been watching this entire time? Did he just get here? Why didn’t he see him before the match? 

Reki didn’t say anything else. His expressions said it all. He flipped from anger to sadness in seconds. He turned around and took off into the crowd. Instinctively, Langa followed suit. 

It felt like hours of running. They had made it right outside of the gate when Langa caught up to Reki. He caught his wrist specifically. Just like the other day, Reki simply looked down at the ground, not daring to look him in the eye. 

“Reki I-” 

“I’m sorry.” The redhead cut him off. 

“What?”

Reki finally raised his head, “I’m sorry I’ve been holding you back.” His expression was unreadable. 

“That’s not true.” Langa’s grip on his wrist tightened. 

“Langa, you heard him, I was the person holding you back and that’s clear as day. You’ve improved so much without me.”

“I-” He let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m not having fun, not anymore.”

“What?” Reki’s now widened eyes met Langa’s own. “What do you mean you’re not having fun?”

“Skating isn’t fun to me anymore.” Langa brought his free hand to his chest. “Without you by my side it isn’t the same.” He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “If anything, I should be sorry. I broke our promise and caused a mess.” 

“No, it was my fault.” Reki frowned. “I shouldn’t have made the stupid promise in the fist place.”

“I should’ve listened anyway.” Langa let go of Reki’s wrist. “I wouldn’t have to know how awful it is to be without you.” 

“Langa…” 

“Reki, to be completely honest with you, I miss skating with you but I miss just you more.” The words rang with an echo it seemed like. The silence was so suffocating, it hurt to breathe. 

Reki stepped forward, his arms finding themselves around Langa. Almost instinctively, Langa found his own around Reki. The embrace was tight as if neither wanted to let go ever again. Like they were stuck. And they were. They were stuck right where they were. 

He felt Reki shake under him. The redhead dug his head into his shoulders, and he heard muffled sobs. Langa’s heart dropped. 

“I just didn’t want to lose you.” He heard between sobs. “I didn’t want to be left behind. 

“Reki…” His grip on Reki tightened. “I never want you to leave my side.” 

After a moment, Reki’s sobs died down and pulled back but not out of the hug.

“I wish you knew how much I wish I was like you.” He looked down. “I admire you. And I wish I could be better than I am.”

“Reki,” Langa brought a hand up to life Reki’s head. Finally, he got to look at him in those sweet and sparkling eyes again. “you’re my equal.” 

It was fast, much like the swing he had taken on Adam earlier. It was equally out of left field, but it was better than the angry release. His lips on Reki’s felt perfect. He didn’t want to be anywhere else or doing anything else. He just wanted to be right here with Reki. 

He felt most alive when with Reki. 


End file.
